Worth While
by heart in the pen
Summary: MakotoTrunks pairing. Makoto helps the DBZ warriors defeat the androids.
1. The Solution

HEY THERE, this is my very first brand spanking new fanfic, so any criticism and or praise is very greatly appreciated! Reviews will keep me updating faster so please do so…

OH and I don't really know the sailor moon timeline that well so if I get something wrong, please tell me…

So since all that has been said, enjoy the fic.

**Makoto POV**

I floated among the lunch table group I typically sat with, including the sailor senshi. Usually I was totally absorbed in conversation with the senshi at this time, talking about boys, grades, family, enemies, boys, boys...but in these times of peace I found myself unfulfilled and unsatisfied. I wondered if my life had become just a functioning protector, nothing more, and my emptiness stemmed from the result of investing too much of my life in fighting. It's not that I just live from on fight to the next, that's not the case at all. I guess I just never really had the sense that I knew who I was, or any particular purpose. Now that there were 8 other senshi besides myself, they were capable of guarding the universe without my help.

I had always felt that I had a giant untapped potential. A potential that could never be reached being a Sailor Senshi and would never be filled unless I got out.

Maybe I should just tell them I just want to leave here and…..do what? Oh god, I can't even figure out the reason I feel the way I do, how am I going to explain it to Usagi? She can't even pass math.

Ignorance really is bliss….

**Trunks POV**

I was flying in the direction of the area that I usually trained in order to prepare for the coming of the androids. I looked enviously at those casually walking in the city, no doubt on their way to their 9 to 5 jobs. I can imagine how excruciatingly boring that life must be, but it was definitely a better alternative to the future I lived in everyday full of death and destruction. Unbeknownst to those I was flying over, the future I had grown up with would soon become their dismal reality if my warning to Goku and the other warriors is proven worthless. I knew nothing of those lucky people below and I knew nothing of their past, but it was undoubtedly more pleasant than mine.

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEP. Torn from my thoughts I irritably looked at my communication watch and answered a call from Bulma, my future mother.

"Trunks, come back to capsule corp. NOW." I blinked, confused. I had never seen so much anxiety in her eyes. I changed course and headed back.

I landed on the front porch and ran inside the house. My instincts told me that someone had died or been killed, but once again that most likely was the lingering state of paranoia that plagued me in my time. My time had brought an unwanted state of terror that I might once again painfully realize that all had gone wrong.

I finally reached the living room and surprisingly everyone was there, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, everyone. My mind scrambled to find a reason for everyone to be gathered together so randomly like this; however I didn't have to wonder for long because Bulma began her explanation, her voice exuding an enormous amount of urgency.

"We think we have found something that will help us defeat the androids"

My eyebrows practically flew off my forehead. I wasn't expecting _that_. I didn't even have to ask Bulma to explain before she continued.

"You of all people Trunks should know of Goku's escape from Namek as the planet was exploding." I nodded, "Well the planet Goku landed on after he escaped Namek, took care of him, fed him, clothed him, and eventually became friends with him. Well as a parting gift, they gave him this" Bulma pulled out a blue box and set it on the coffee table. I took the jewelry box in my hands and opened it. A bright crystal sat inside with such brilliance that I had to close the box to protect my eyes. I stared at her and then back at Goku. "Why didn't we ever hear of this before?" Vegeta then spoke for the first time, "Well you came and crashed our little welcoming party with your damn death prophecies. I think we were more preoccupied with you and Freiza then some damn pretty piece of jewelry."

"Anyways!" Goku said determined to cut Vegeta's verbal onslaught short, "there's apparently some history behind that pretty piece of jewelry. The inhabitants of that planet said that that jewel belongs to the "Moon Kingdom", which is in another universe."

Trunks had to stop him in the middle of his explanation, "How in the world were they able to go to another universe to get this?"

Goku scratched his head, "Well, remember that nifty little 'instant transmission' trick I showed you all? On their home planet, the natives can do that technique so well they can travel into different universes."

"So then you can travel in between universes too?"

"Ha-ha, no! I wish! Anyways, I asked them why they would give me this gift and they told me that I could transport people through universes and identify people of power, I was surprised but I didn't want to be rude. I mean I did eat almost half their food supply. So then they told me that the crystal only shines when those of power are near it, which is why it practically blinded you. So naturally I asked him questions about where this jewel from and he told me stories of the moon kingdom and its protectors. Apparently there are inner warriors and outer warriors corresponding with the planets. He told me of a warrior that was the strongest who was partly an inner warrior and half outer warrior. We've all been talking about it and if this warrior is as strong as he says he is, this person could help us defeat the androids."

Yamcha interjected, "I don't trust this crystal. We have no idea if those guys were telling the truth and we have no idea how it works or how stable it is. I mean can't we think about this longer? You guys are just gonna go wherever this thing takes you? We should think about this, we need more time."

"We don't have time, the androids are going to be here, this warrior needs to start training NOW." Piccolo snarled, obviously annoyed by Yamcha's cowardice

I was overcome with information and my mind was flooded with hope. All of this Goku had told me was such a shock but if this was the only way to get rid of the androids for sure, I would go to any universe in order to protect this one.

"I agree with Piccolo" I said and stood, "Let's go."

Goku grabbed the crystal out of its box as it lit up the room with its brilliance. A silver swirling portal opened and Me, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan stepped inside.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

So what do you think? I promise I won't leave this story unfinished. So review please!


	2. The meeting

Trunks POV

A deafening sound of whining and wind pounded my ears as my body felt as if was going to torn apart. Undistinguishable colors flew by me and I tried to keep myself from passing out. Suddenly the colors faded out and my sight was drowning in darkness. My body stiffened and my feet touched solid ground. As my eyes adjusted I was surprised to realize that this new universe was almost identical to mine. The people looked the same. I gazed at this alien universe from inside the ally way that we had appeared in. I turned to see Vegeta emerge through the portal looking confused and as always, pissed off. Goku and Gohan came through almost simultaneously and Gohan looked close to tears, I couldn't say I blamed him. We continue together through a street crowded with people.

"So where do we find this warrior?" Vegeta said curtly, obviously still recovering from the rough trip.

"Well I'm not really sure but I…." Goku paused, and I knew exactly why. He had sensed it too. A person with great power levels was a few miles away. That must be the man that would help us defeat the androids.

"Let's go" I said and we continued on.

Makoto POV

Once again the chatter of teenage girls wore on my patience. Distractedly, I looked at the past the other students at the school and to the streets filled with commuters and business men. I decided to at least to try to be my usual self and participate in the mindless gossip that had been the routine, but my eyes met a group of men standing near the school. One man had hair that seemed to defy gravity and shot straight towards the sky. He had menacing glare that seemed permanently displayed on his sharp features. The man next to him was a complete contrast to the man with the permanent glare.

He had a goofy smile and was taking in his surroundings with a childish curiosity. He had hair just as wild as the first man, his hair shot in all different directions as if a bomb had gone off on his head. Standing close next to him was a boy of about 12 with the same grin and same wild hair, this boy must've been the man with the goofy grin's son.

The last man standing behind all the others was wearing a black tank top and black baggy pants. He had short lilac hair and had a very serious expression on his face. My gaze lingered on him for a while. After I noticed I had been staring for quite a while, Minako followed my gaze and exclaimed,

"Those guys are hot! We should go say hi!" I was apprehensive but felt extremely drawn to these men for some reason. They seemed familiar and non-threatening despite the man with the hair that looked like fire. "Sure…" I said absentmindedly, focusing on the surprising feeling of emotional uproar I felt by just being in these men's presence. The rest of the senshi rose from the table we were sitting at as I became more and more lost in my thoughts. "Are you coming or what?" Rei turned around and ushered me towards the gates of the school.

"Yeah, of course." I shakily stood and made my way towards to the group of men.

Trunks POV

"We better find him fast because I don't intend to spend the whole day looking for some warrior that we probably won't even need anyways." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked around impatiently, "I can sense the power source but I can't determine where exactly it is coming from." A group of girls were walking towards us, "who're they?" then we all froze once again as we noticed the power level of the one with the brown wavy hair in a pony tail.

"The warrior's a girl!" Gohan said to Goku

"I noticed." Goku said laughing, "Well we might as well say hi" but by the time Goku made this suggestion the girls were already standing before us, introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Minako" a girl with a long sheet of blonde hair and blue eyes boldly stepped forward. "You guys look lost, are you tourists or something?"

"Yes! How'd you know!" Goku expectedly being the most friendly and the only one to verbally acknowledge the blonde named 'Minako'. "I'm Goku, this is my son Gohan." Gohan waved with a smile. "That's Vegeta," he motioned towards my future father and lowered his voice, "He's not much of a people person" Vegeta turned his head and snorted in disgust, "and this is Trunks" I barely flinched and merely nodded.

My eyes were focused on the girl with the brown hair. She had to be stronger than she looked because to me she looked like just a mere girl and nothing more, but something in her eyes were familiar and told me that she would be more than enough to help us. Her friend began her introductions, just as Goku had. I listened intently and waited for the introduction of the girl with the emerald eyes, and the potential savior of my universe.

Makoto POV

I began to notice that all of the men's stares except for Goku were focused on me. I stood confused and intrigued. "This is Ami, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto." Minako's voice slowed as she approached my introduction as she noticed that the men were all staring at me. Usagi nudged me, she obviously thought that they were checking me out, but I knew better. Their gazes all seemed to be measuring me up as if asking if I was good enough. I stared at the floor, unable to move.

The one named Trunks made me specifically more nervous than the others and I wasn't really sure why….I had spaced out in the past couple of minutes of conversation, unable to focus on anything else but my unease around this purple haired stranger.

"Excuse me Makoto, would you mind if we could talk to you alone?" My gaze lifted off the floor and to the face of an expectant Goku. I hesitated, what could they possibly want to talk to me about. My mind reeled with possibilities, maybe my unexplained trust in them was unfounded and I should have reason to fear these people. Something inside me told me this wasn't the case.

However, Rei immediately went on the defensive, "I think anything you have to say to her, you could say in front of us. I'm sorry but we barely even know you." She cast them all such a glare that it rivaled Vegeta's, and I think she shocked us all with her surprising ferocity.

"No." I said surprising even myself, "It's okay, I'll talk to them" all the sailor senshi turned to me with shocked expressions on their faces. "Are you sure Makoto?" Ami said, obviously her analytical side taking over and recognizing the risk of going along with 4 strangers. "One of us could go with you" Minako added, her instincts kicking into overdrive. I was tempted to agree with her, but I had a feeling that whatever they had to say was for my ears only. I threw them a nervous smile and gathered my strength to say "I'll be fine."

I followed the men into a dark ally which only increased my fear. My heart was pounding uncontrollably and I was fighting the urge to run. Trunks must have sensed my uncertainty because he fell into step beside me and smiled down at me. I looked up at him and smiled back, somehow everything was right in the world.

**Trunks POV**

I don't know what possessed me to smile at her, but I felt for her and I was glad I did. The feeling of anxiousness she must've felt, reminded me of the feelings I had in the anticipation of meeting my father for the first time. We stopped in the alley way and no one spoke. What in the world do we say to this girl? Was she even aware of her own power? Would she run and think we were crazy when she heard of our plan? I couldn't exactly blame her. She wasn't aware of her importance, but to me she was the key to my future and millions of lives. "Makoto," Goku's voice contained the kind of gentleness that only a father could have, "we understand that you are probably confused and fearing for your safety, but I promise we won't hurt you. We found a jewel called the Ginzshou and we need your help to defeat an enemy where we live. We wonder if you would be willing to meet us later tonight in this alley at midnight"

**Makoto POV**

I blinked several times unable to think of anything to say. I was completely incapable of hiding my shock. These men had possession of the Ginzshou? How? That was impossible. Usagi had it in her broach right now. What enemy were they talking about? If there had been any enemy I would have heard about it and would be fighting it. Why would they be fighting an enemy anyways? Well they were all incredibly built….especially that purple haired one……but that was off the subject. Why would they need _my_ help, Usagi was the one with the ginzshou and the one with all of the Moon Kingdom's power, I am just one of her protectors. This is absolutely crazy. I had so many questions on my mind and I didn't know which one to ask first, so instead I just said, "Why midnight? Why not talk now?"

Goku looked worried but spoke anyways, "Well, we might need you to come with us to where we live, and there is to much to explain right now. Your friends will be worried about you if we talk to you for too long, and we would prefer it that they don't know what's going on."

Surprising myself I barely had to consider whether or not I wanted to meet them that night. Granted I was still wary of these people I had met not even 20 minutes ago, I had the lingering feeling of trust, unfounded as it might've been, it was there nonetheless. I looked at Trunks; the smile I was looking to see was gone from his face and replaced with eager anticipation. I nodded and I said, "I'll be here."

As I was walking back I was trying to think of something I was going to tell the senshi instead of what Goku had told me. I felt wrong for lying to them, especially about something that involved the Ginzshou, but I understood the unspoken gravity of the situation that these men had spoken of. I couldn't tell the senshi. This was my ordeal and they couldn't be involved in it, no matter the outcome. Ami rushed towards me with the rest of the senshi and was the first to speak, "What did they say to you?"

I hesitated, _Think fast, think fast……_"The mean one with the weird hair wanted to ask me out." I said quickly. The senshi roared with laughter, all except Rei.

"Are you serious? What did you say!" Usagi asked, tears of laughter streaming from her eyes. I smiled convincingly, "I told him I had a boyfriend." Another roar of laughter erupted from the senshi and Rei looked at me with knowing eyes. I gave her a look of _I'll tell you later._ I guess I will have to tell one of the senshi because there was no fooling Rei.

**END CHAPTER 2**

By the way, I'm not really sure if I've spelled "Ginzshou" right. I'm pretty sure I haven't.

Review! Hope you liked it.


	3. The Journey Over

Hey if u haven't noticed this is going to be a ridiculously long fan fic, but not boringly long I promised. I like to go into detail! Haha if u haven't noticed

Oh by the way…

I do not own dragonball z or sailormoon……..but I think we all knew that.

Enjoy.

**Makoto POV**

I laced up my black boots, and walked out through my front door wearing black shorts and green tank top. The alley was about 2 miles away so I lightly jogged to get there on time. On my way there, I thought about the conversation I had with Rei. She had almost decided to tell the senshi of what had _really _happened in the alley, but later she admitted that she too had sensed the importance in what they had said. Would she be able to maintain her silence when they noticed that I had been gone for so long? My guess was no. I hoped they would not interfere in this ordeal in Trunks' universe; I didn't want them to be in danger.

I took a deep breath and entered the alley. Sure enough, all four men from this afternoon were waiting for me and seemed to sigh a breath of relief when I arrived. The street lamps illuminated the area and shadowed everyone's face.

"Ok, so what is so important?" I said adding a hint of annoyance in order to mask my fear. Goku shifted and looked to Trunks who shrugged. It seemed like they weren't sure of what they should say to me. Vegeta scoffed and began to talk, "Trunks is from the future. He came from the future to warn us of the coming of killer machines called androids, which will eventually be the death of us all, had we not be given the opportunity to train. Trunks arrived yesterday." Vegeta seemed unwillingly to explain any further, so Goku continued.

"I have been fighting an enemy on another planet before Trunks came to warn us. The result of our battle was the destruction of the planet, I escaped only to crash land on another planet, and there the people gave me this." I watched with interest as he pulled a blue box from his pocket and opened it to reveal an identical Ginzshou to Usagi's. This couldn't be possible. How could they have a Ginzshou?

"And you say you traveled across time and space with this rock?" my voice dripping with sarcasm, even though the last thing I felt was disbelief.

"Yes" Goku answered, with no trace of his usual goofy grin. This intimidated me seeing this man being completely somber. I was done playing games. "What do you want with me?"

"I was told this crystal would bring me someone of power. It brought us to you." Goku smiled for the first time as I stood and stared, "We asked you here tonight so we could ultimately convince you to come back to our universe with us to train for the three years we have left. We are willing to do anything to prevent the destruction of our world, which is why we came to you. If this jewel chose you, I trust it."

Without warning the Ginzshou starting glowing and pulsating a bright emerald color. The brilliance lit up the alley way and our faces were no longer cast in shadow but lit up with the glow of the Ginzshou. All four men seemed to be startled and slowly backed away. I however moved forward, my eyes locked on the crystal. My eyes were lost in the crystal form and my eyes burned from the light, but still I looked on. I began to see a faint shape taking form deep inside the crystal and I looked further. Soon the shape became more defined and I realized it was the shape of something that looked like a four. The sign of Jupiter.

I know to them I must have looked wary and unsure but inside I was screaming with expectation and wonder. How could I refuse to help these people? If their deaths are imminent as they say they are, how could I say no in helping them win over these "androids"? The crystal had called me and I was determined to answer.

All were silent in the alley, not understanding what the crystal had just done. I however understood completely. Filled with a newfound strength, I had made my decision.

"I would stay….with you….for 3 years?" I asked slowly, the light from the crystal fading.

"Yes and train with us for 3 years" Goku placed the Ginzshou back in the box.

"Let's go then." I smiled; _this is going to be interesting…_

**Trunks POV**

I admired her courage and willingness to submit to the unknown. The silver portal opened once again and I was not looking forward to the ride back, and I'm sure no one else was either. Makoto, completely unaware, looked at the portal with wide eyes. How could this girl bring us our salvation? She was just a girl…

One by one, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan jumped through the portal until it was just me and Makoto left. She looked at me expectedly, I stared back, "What?"

"Well I don't want to go last!"

"So go then!" she looked embarrassed and glanced at me embarrassed. I softened, I couldn't blame her, I had felt the same way the first time I had to pass through the portal.

"Together." I said and she nodded. I stood next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me surprised; I looked back and nodded towards the portal. She understood and we walked inside.

Once again my hearing was flooded with horrible sounds and my vision was obscured by random images and colors flying by. The pain was unbearable and my heart pounded in my ears. Soon my feet were on the ground and my eyes came into focus to see Bulma looking at me with concerned eyes. I felt sick and my muscles ached with fatigue, I was surprised when I noticed I was still holding onto Makoto's hand. However I didn't have much time to dwell on it because soon Makoto began to sway and her eyes rolled back. I jolted as I scrambled to catch her. I cradled her small form as the others in the room looked on with interest. Everyone was silent, and my fatigue from going through the portal was wearing on my consciousness too. Instead of staying in the living room to talk to the others, I walked to Makoto's room with her in my arms.

As I was opening the door I noticed my eyes begin to droop, and my limbs begin to go limp. I lay her on her bed as carefully as I could before my eyes completely closed. Without thinking I threw myself in the empty space on the bed, next to Makoto. Soon exhaustion had completely taken over my body and I fell asleep.

**Makoto POV**

Remnants of my dream were disappearing as I began to slip back into consciousness. I lingered in a state of lethargy and I noticed I was sleeping on something other than a pillow. It was solid and….apparently breathing. What the hell?

Sunlight blazed into my eyes. They opened slowly and I looked around. Unbelievably it was Trunks. His arm was around my waist and in the night I had somehow ended up on his shoulder.

Something inside me wanted to stay in that position and to just go back to sleep on him. I didn't know why I felt this way. Whatever reasons I had for having this urge to sleep next to him were probably just physical; I mean he is gorgeous…but how sweet was it to go with me through the portal…No. I don't like him. Talking about boys all the time with the senshi is just making me antsy, that's all. But I still wanted to lie on his shoulder, despite my best efforts to convince myself otherwise. I stared at him, confused as to why he was there, and confused as to why I wanted him to be there.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of a giant explosion. Trunks leapt from bed, glanced at me quickly and ran out of the room. I followed after him, prepared to fight if we were being attacked. I saw the men I had met the night before and several others I didn't recognize. Smoke was pouring out of a room down the hall and I saw a man with grey hair and glasses stumble out, followed by a small, black cat.

"No worries! No worries everyone! Just a little lab mix up!" the man exclaimed. The other people in the hallway sighed and went back to their respective rooms. I looked at Trunks, with a confused expression on my face.

"That's Dr. Briefs. He's a scientist, and kind of an eccentric." He laughed, "This kind of stuff happens a lot when he's working on something." Fire alarms went off all over the house and sprinklers went off in the halls. Trunks and I rushed into my room and stood together looking into the hall. Suddenly Trunks looked at me, water dripping from his long lilac hair, and said "So you ready to start your training?"

Finally things were going to get started and I would find out what it would take to beat this enemy.

"I'm ready." I answered.


	4. The Flying Lesson

**Makoto POV**

Trunks gave me clothes to train in and I made my way downstairs to eat my first breakfast in the Brief's household. The first thing I saw when I entered the kitchen was Bulma and Trunks in deep conversation. For some reason this made me fidget with uncomfortableness. Was this jealousy? Probably not. I dismissed this feeling as being uncomfortable in my new surroundings. Trunks noticed me in the doorway and rushed to me, excitement apparent in his face.

"Hey are you ready? I'm giving you a ride to where you're going to train. Piccolo's training you today." Trunks grabbed the keys to his car and I followed him out the door.

On the way over I observed my surroundings and found that this universe wasn't much different from my own, this was comforting considering that I would soon be in unfamiliar territory in almost every aspect of my life.

I noticed how distracted Trunks seemed since we had got in the car, so I tried to think of something to talk about, "So…have you ever trained like this before." I asked

"Of course I train everyday."

"Oh so you trained with Piccolo?" It looked as if I had shot an arrow right through his heart.

"No. I trained with someone else…" he trailed off.

I must have said something terribly wrong because he didn't talk the rest of the ride over and stared straight ahead.

"We're here!" Trunks exclaimed. As I stepped out of the car I waved to Trunks and expected him to leave but instead he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"Piccolo is kind of rough when he's training." He started, "I just wanted to make sure he doesn't over do it." I smiled and nodded. We had arrived in a very desolate area and I could see the figure of a man sitting at the edge of a cliff. I was anxious to start training but if Trunks was really needed to 'protect' me, I wondered what was really in store for me. On the other hand I was convinced I could handle whatever they could throw at me, I was senshi for god's sake.

As we got closer I noticed that the man still hadn't moved and I began to wonder what the hell this guy was doing. I looked at Trunks for an answer but he was staring straight ahead at this figure, apparently meditating. I approached slowly and threw Trunks a sideways smile.

"Is this the warrior?" I jumped when the man finally spoke, his eyes still closed in meditation.

"This is her, and she's ready to train." Trunks said with confidence.

The man stood and faced me. I almost jumped back when I realized this man had green skin and antennas protruding from his forehead. He was tall and his mere presence demanded respect.

"Hi, I'm Makoto." I smiled and outstretched my hand. Piccolo looked at me with a cold hard stare , "Let's get started." He growled. _This is not gonna be easy…_I thought to myself. Piccolo hovered about 2 feet off the ground, my eyes widened. He looked at me expecting me to try and do the same. I closed my eyes.

I felt absolutely ridiculous. What was I supposed to do? Think of a happy thought? I just sort of stood there and focused on how things flew and pretended I could take off and fly. It didn't work. I opened my eyes to meet Piccolo's disapproving face, "I see we'll have to do this the hard way."

He headed towards a cliff about 20 feet away. He peered over and motioned for me to join him. Trunks seemed to be suppressing laughter. I looked down, there was nothing down there but some trees and rocks, "NOW FLY!" Piccolo screamed.

I felt him push me and I flew off the ledge like a bottle rocket. I couldn't scream for some reason, it seemed like all my air was caught in my throat. I saw the trees coming closer and closer and I realized my only hope for survival was to fly. I tried to focus but my fear was overwhelming me. The ground was approaching at an alarming speed and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had to fly.

But it was too late the ground was 50 feet away now and I braced myself for impact. Then I felt something wrap around my back and cradle my legs and my descent to the ground had stopped and I was being lifted back to the top of the cliff. I looked up to see Trunks slowly flying back to where Piccolo was standing, "I told you he was rough." Trunks laughed out loud. A sense of safety overwhelmed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and muttered thank yous. I buried my face into his shirt and wished I could stay there the rest of training. "It's alright Makoto; I had to do the same thing. The trick is to push you're energy underneath you or behind you, or wherever you want to go." I relaxed in his arms as we slowly rose.

"Well it's nice to get instruction before I get pushed off a cliff." I responded. This routine would repeat about 3 more times. The first 3 times he pushed me off the cliff I resisted. The fourth time Piccolo stopped and stared, "This is the most efficient way to learn this. If you can't handle it, you might as well go home."

I glared coldly at Piccolo, which I think surprised him. I turned around and faced the edge of the mountain and looked at Piccolo. I turned once more and jumped off. Trunks followed shortly after, expecting that I would need him to catch me. I closed my eyes and screened out the rushing wind. I had to fly. I looked deep inside me and searched for the ability to fly. Trunks was coming closer, ready to bring me back up the cliff. _NOT YET! _I screamed in my head.

I felt something burst out beneath me and I stopped in mid-air. I felt my energy slip and I didn't feel completely safe as I tried to maintain balance. I would falter every once and a while, but I focused and slowly made my way back up the face of the mountain. I reached the top and met Piccolo's satisfied expression. I threw him a cocky grin, "You want to send me home now?"

I had the incredible urge to jump up and down in celebration but I wanted to keep my dignity intact. Both Trunks and Piccolo gave me approving looks.

"Now it's time for the hard stuff." Piccolo smiled. I tried to keep my shoulders from slouching in disappointment, but they noticed anyways.

**Trunks POV**

Piccolo had never trained someone as hard ad he had trained Makoto that day. We were on our home now. Makoto was asleep in the passenger's seat. I couldn't blame her, I would be passed out too. _She looks even more beautiful when she's sleeping…_I thought to myself and smiled.

I stared forward and tried to focus on anything else but Makoto in the front seat of my car. Bulma had approached me during breakfast, asking questions about Vegeta., if we had talked at all when we were training. She wants to everything about him, without deliberately asking. They were starting to like eachother already. It was interesting to watch my future parents fall in love.

We arrived at home and I opened the door on her side and gently shook her, "Makoto we're here."

She rolled over and groaned. I shook her again and she opened her eyes and winced.

"Ah the light." She said as she covered her eyes. Her face fell off the seat and into my hand. I blushed wildly. I switched the light off with my other hand.

Makoto?" I asked softly.

"MmmM…?" she murmured.

I smiled down at her and gathered her in my arms. She was exhausted. I cradled her limp form in my arms and brought her to her room. I laid her down gently and her eyes opened slightly. She peered at me through her half opened eyes and managed to mumble, "Thank you so much Trunks." She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a drowsy smile on her face. I smiled back down at her, not exactly knowing why. I hadn't smiled close to never ever since Gohan had died. I had been smiling ever since I had seen Makoto walk through the doorway this morning. In one hardest times that humanity will potentially face in the advent of the androids, and I had found someone who could make me smile. This surprised me. I barely knew her. But what I did know was amazing. I decided should go to sleep and slowly left the room. I went to my bed to sleep but found that I could hardly close my eyes due to the thoughts of confusion running through my head.

**Makoto POV**

I was running down a hallway in an elegant forest green dress with elaborate details sewn in. Tears were streaming down my face and my legs were running as fast as my muscles would allow. I traveled down a sophisticated hallway that was a part of an ancient looking castle. I continued down the hallway and entered a luxuriously decorated room. I threw myself upon the bed and let my tears flow. The sheets of the bed were drenched in my tears and I felt a deep sense of disappointment and helplessness. A knock sounded at the door but my body, overcome by emptiness, refused to move. My green dress spread across the bed, wrinkled and crumpled but I no longer cared.

"Makoto…" A voice said softly. Recognition of the voice made me look towards the door. I saw a man standing in the doorway, wearing the same disappointed and sad expression on his face. I leapt from the bed and threw myself into the security of this person's arms, tears streaking down my face more than ever.

I shot straight up in bed and looked around the room, the images of the regal dress and the man in the doorway fading slightly. Though the images were fading, the sound of the man's voice and the way I felt as I ran through that hallway were piercingly vivid in my memory. They had seemed so real. I wrapped a blanket around me and decided to go outside. At home, if I was ever having a problem and needed some peace, I went to the roof and looked at the moon. The strong emotions that dream provoked made this seem like the perfect time to pay a visit.

**Trunks POV**

I awoke with a start. I could hardly remember why. I shrugged it off but still my head was throbbing. I decided that air would do me good and I made my way outside.

I stepped outside into the cold night air, letting relaxation sweep over my body. I looked up towards the sky and noticed a figure in a green dress sitting on the edge of the roof, face towards the sky. I blinked several times and this image faded to reveal Makoto sitting on the rooftop. The air caught in my throat and I found it increasingly more difficult to breathe. This seemed to be happening more and more often the longer I spent time with her.

My gaze was completely fixated on her. I don't know how long I was staring at her like this, but eventually she went inside. After this I found no reason to be outside and I made my way back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, im sorry if you like this story but I'm changing it just a tad. I'm switching Usagi with Makoto. Sorry! I just like the pairing better.

The story will be almost exactly the same so just the characters will change, hope this isn't bad news to anyone.


End file.
